The Relationship Part
by oxHeatherRizxo
Summary: We all know the story girl meets boy they fall in love happily ever after, but what if we didn't know the ending, what if it was a complete mystery to authors, themselves didn't even know what was to come in the story that they were writing? Nick & Jess who knows what could happen or where it even started?
1. Chapter 1

Jess was ready for her date and so excited because little did she know she would be stood up. Jess hadn't lived in the loft long so this was the first time Nick would see her so dressed up. He didn't know what he was expecting but his breath caught when he looked up at such a beautiful women wearing that tight, black dress a lot better than her best friend who had just worn it, he thought to himself. That's when he knew he was physically attracted to her.

Then just about 2 weeks later, he had found he started to care about her and like her as she cared and liked him, I mean she would've had to like him for putting up with him all night at the wedding and then in the photo booth. He felt the spark, sure he felt it somewhat when he had sung in that restaurant with Schmidt and Coach but that could've just been the heat of the moment and there really was no way to be perfectly sure with the 2 other clowns there as well. But now he had known, now he had DEFINITELY known it was pure electricity between them, she had to too. He didn't know how long it would be until he could keep this physical, and now emotional attraction to himself.

2 YEARS

2 freakin' years. That's how long he kept it to himself. He was trying to be sure that kissing her would be the right move and now even after the kiss he wasn't sure. He was such a pussy and then to moonwalk away from her!

The attraction, the pull, the force. That had all started long ago but here was where the relationship started and I'm not talking about the wedding or the trip to Mexico. I'm talking the exact moment they walked into the loft since their weeks worth vacation because now it wasn't just realization in Nick Miller's mind it was actually talked about with Jessica Day. They were all in.

So when did all of these feelings come for Jess? Honestly, not until a little later.

Jess had just woken up after an exhausting night of just trying to get Cece to stop dancing and sleep. After that failed, she just walked away and went into a very deep and long sleep. When she finally got out of bed after 10hours of sleep and 1hour of trying to go back to sleep, she still needed coffee. You'd think she'd be more of a morning person, which she on the outside, smiles, excitement, and more but on the inside she'd rather just lay in bed all day possibly cuddling with a man. As soon as the thought dawned on her she had thought of Nick. And she was so in her own thoughts she hadn't even noticed him trying to get around her to get some coffee himself.

Later, that same day when Cece had mentioned that Nick could possibly be into her was just too much for her to handle. She was kind of happy to think about but also really confused and acted like a middle school girl finding out her best guy-friend or even crush liked her back.

Cece was a pusher and pushed Jess to go grocery shopping with Nick. She had reminded herself to be angry with Cece later.

Nick sensed Jess was acting weird. I mean, she always does but in a cute, adorkable kind of way. But this weird was just weird and it didn't take fancy, shmancy education to figure it out.

When she got home and processed it all she had really that earlier with the coffee that was the physical attraction and this right now, realizing he cared about her. That was the emotional attraction.

She didn't know how long she would be able to keep it to herself.

2 freakin' years. That's how long she kept it to herself. She just felt that she was the lady and shouldn't have to make the moves and as time passed she believed she wouldn't have to. She thought to herself if he was into her he had plenty of chances to make a move and didn't so she just waited for the feelings to go away and distracted herself with other men like Dr. Sam. Who was barely 10feet away when Nick Miller finally did make a move.


	2. Chapter 2

So where were they now? Well they were at home, Jess forcing all the guys to decorate the apartment for Christmas. But Schmidt wouldn't budge.

Jess just simply stated "See this is why everyone hates the Jews" and right there Schmidt jumped up off his feet screaming at the top of his lungs "CHALLENGE EXCEPTED!"

"Schmidt it wasn't a challenge" Nick replied to Schmidt's eagerness. Jess then stepped in saying "No, no, no I think it was," she paused thinking about the fun she could have with this. "If Schmidt can finish decorating the apartment in the most beautiful way possible, Nick and I will stop having sex for a week."

Next the room was filled with a bunch of yells from all over the room, "CHALLENGE EXCEPTED" said Schmidt and Winston and Coach were both rambling about Schmidt better not screw this up, Jess just stood there with a cocky smile on her face while Nick had a much different expression than everyone else in the room.

"Woah, woah, woah. I think I heard incorrectly because I thought I just heard you say no sex for FIVE whole days!" He turned toward Jess exaggerating the way he said five.

Jess just gave him the most know it all answer ever "Nick there are seven days in a week."

"NOOOOO! This can not be happening!" Jess just said to Schmidt "you have til' midnight to make this place all festive." And with that Nick realized she did say til' midnight so they still had time before Schmidt ruined Nick Miller's life for the longest week he would come to know. So, to Jess' surprise, Nick threw her over his shoulder and walked them to his bedroom.

Once inside Nicholas Miller threw Jess onto his bed, with such a force making the bed bounce a bit, while Nick stood their for only a moment to fully strip right in front of his girlfriend.

"Well your not wasting any time tonight" Jess said still raspy breathing from him picking her up and throwing her down like that.

Nick just mumbled "Well thanks to you we don't have much time." He said almost angrily but as his lips smashed onto Jess, she knew he might've not been to happy with the situation but could never be truly angry with her.

As his lips devoured her they managed to get very few words out, Jess mumbling something about "trust me on this one, we will definitely continue to have sex this week" and Nick teased her by then responding with "Oh then I should stop trying to take of your clothes right now?"

"Hell no you may not stop! Why would you ever think that!" Nick had made her so twirly he couldn't just abandoned her by walking away right now.

"Well..." Nick continued "If we have all week to do this than we clearly do not NEED to do this now."

"Oh, but we so do." Jess said to try and convince him to stay, she obviously was not yet catching onto Miller's game.

"Jess you are so cute and easy to mess with." He just finished tearing away her shirt, unclasping her bra, and pulled her socks that looked like stockings but only went up to your thighs so he didn't have to remove her shorts just yet, all the way off. He trailed kiss all the way down her neck, over her stomach and to her black high wasted shorts

While doing so, he was met with Jess being playfully angry with him "Very funny Nicholas" "I know Jessica" he interrupted before she was finished.

"You better make it up to me!" "I'll be able to do that right now!" And with that he ripped away her shorts to find that she hadn't been wearing panties, "Jessica what are you trying to do to me?" She giggled and started bucking her hips upwards to his mouth, his response to this was "No don't move I can handle this all on my own."


End file.
